Family
by Cole224
Summary: When he came home to find his mother packing and was told that his brother was in jail, he didn't really have much of a choice but to go. Crossover with the O.C.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is a crossover with The O.C. I don't know how good it is, and it's kind of weird I guess. 

Don't own anything.

* * *

When Lucas came home to find his mother packing, he just stood there for several seconds, staring. A.J. wasn't there and neither was Ryan or Trey.

"What's going on?" He asked finally. Dawn's head snapped up and her bloodshot eyes met his.

"We're leaving. Get your things. Now."

"Wait, what?" Lucas said, stepping closer to her. "Where's Ryan?" Anger flashed in Dawn's eyes briefly.

"Your brothers got arrested last night stealing a car. Their both in jail. Just like your father. Now, get your shit." Lucas shook his head.

"Your lying." He said. And, okay, maybe Trey would do something like that. In fact, he was positive that Trey would do something like that. But Ryan wasn't stupid. Maybe Trey had talked him into some stupid shit in the past, but nothing like that.

"Do not talk to me like that!" Dawn yelled. "Both of them are gonna be spending the next few years locked away." Dawn walked closer to him, putting hands on his shoulders.

"Your the last of them, Luke." She said. Lucas wrinkled his nose and pried her arms off him when he caught the now constant smell of alcohol on her breath.

"And where the hell are we supposed to go?" He asked.

"I've got family." She said. "We'll go there."

"Family?" Lucas asked, surprised. He'd never really heard anything about Dawn's family. "Where?"

"North Carolina." She glared at him. "Well, are you coming or what? Or would you rather wait for A.J. to get back?"

* * *

There was no way that Lucas would let Dawn drive him all the way to North Carolina. Most things, he didn't argue with Dawn about. She wasn't exactly the best person to do that with, and she usually had some tattooed ex-con to back her up. But if he let her drive there herself they would both be dead before they got out of California. Dawn was a freaking scary driver sober, and she was rarely sober.

He was pretty sure that they might end up hitching anyways. Dawns car wasn't exactly up for a cross country trip. She was, for some reason, set on going there, though. He wondered if she was just trying to put as much space between her and her family as she could.

Lucas couldn't stop thinking about Ryan, though. He had decided to find out for sure if Dawn was telling the truth before they left California, though. Calling Teresa was the only real way he had, though.

He waited until Dawn fell asleep before he did. When Teresa said she hadn't seen Ryan he had felt a little deflated. He called a couple of other people that Ryan some times spent the nights with when it was really bad at home, but no one had seen him.

He sat in the drivers seat for several minutes, staring out. What the hell was he supposed to do now? He still didn't know for sure if Ryan was actually gone and if he wasn't, Lucas wasn't sure he would ever forgive himself for leaving his brother behind. Hell, even if Ryan had been arrested.

What would it be like when or if Ryan finally came home and found the house empty? Where would he go? It wasn't like they had choices in that area.

What else was he supposed to do, though? Stay in Chino and live off the streets? Maybe get picked up by the cops and sent to a group home? He shuddered slightly at that thought. He had been to one of those before, and he'd actually rather live with Dawn.

He didn't really have a choice. He'd just have to keep in touch with Teresa. Teresa's house was like Ryan's sanctuary. If anything happened, he'd go there. He didn't really think about what he would do since Ryan would be all the way across country. He'd hitch back to California himself if he had to.

* * *

Ryan opened the door and stopped short. The house was a mess, trash on the floors, but that was it. All of Dawns things was gone. He stood frozen for a second.

Heart beating wildly, he ran into his and Lucas' room and found it empty too. Coming out, he went over to the counter and found his moms note on the counter. He rested his head on it, heart still racing. He turned when he heard Sandy walk in. Sandy stared around the room, disbelieving before gesturing to Ryan.

"Come on, kid. Let's go." Ryan shook his head, panicking slightly.

"No, you don't understand." Ryan crumpled the note in his fist, anger rising. "Dawn must have forced him to leave with her. I can't leave him alone with her and A.J." He said, mostly to himself.

"Ryan, what are you talking about?"

"My brother." He said, meeting Sandy's eyes. "I can't leave my brother alone." "You have another brother?" Sandy asked, eyes widening slightly. He hadn't really looked into much except for Ryan's school records and his own background.

"My younger brother." Ryan said, his eyes flashing desperation. "We have to find them. I can't leave him alone." He repeated.

"Alright, Ryan." Sandy said, pulling Ryan out of the house. "We'll find them, I promise."

* * *

I know that Sandy probably would have seen that Ryan had another brother when he looked at Ryan's file, but it is fiction. I sort of needed him not to know for this one.


	2. Chapter 2

I looked on Mapquest before starting this chapter and figured out how long it would actually take to get from California to North Carolina driving. It actually wouldn't take as long as I thought it would have.

* * *

The problem with driving cross country with a woman who was barely conscious most of the time was that it gave him way to much time to think. So much so that he started to think about how he thinks about things to much. 

Teresa used to tease both him and Ryan about it. She used to say that Ryan was never happy unless he got to brood for a couple of hours in the morning and that Lucas wasn't far behind him in that respect.

Of course thinking about Teresa got him thinking about Ryan which got him thinking about juvie which of course got him thinking about Trey and prison which only led to their father.

But really, he didn't have much else to do besides watch the scenery of the Arizona desert. Besides, he figured he had the right to brood a little bit. He was alone in a car with a woman who woke up once in the past two hours to tell him that he was going to end up in jail like his dad and brothers.

He was used to the depression that settled over him when he thought about all this anyways. It had been a sort of companion to him since he had been a child. Along with the depression came fear, though. A terror that he only ever felt for Ryan or Trey when they had been younger.

He was terrified for Ryan because he had heard what juvie could be like. He himself had never gotten arrested and Trey had never been sent there, but he had come close.

It was actually around when Trey had become a teenager that he had started getting into trouble. Trey had actually gotten arrested several times before he had turned eighteen for smaller crimes. Possession, vandalism, things like that. It was on the third time that he got arrested that the judge gave him a choice: Boot camp or juvenile hall. Trey chose boot camp.

He was scared of what might happen to Ryan in there. Ryan was quiet and usually stayed out of peoples way but if someone pushed him, he had a pretty bad temper on him. He winced in memory of the fights that Ryan had gotten into before.

Lucas tried to shake the thoughts out of his head, but he couldn't. He had been doing nothing but worrying about Ryan since they had left Chino, he couldn't help it. Hopefully Teresa would hear something.

To take his mind off it, he thought about his destination. His mom was deadset on going to North Carolina. She didn't seem to want to take into account how long it would actually take to get there and if her car would actually make the trip.

Driving straight would take around forty two hours, so he figured it might take around three or four days with sleep. It was crazy. His mom was crazy.

He had some money saved himself from summer jobs that he had actually been saving for other things, like for when he could actually move out of his moms house. He actually considered several times not taking this trip.

He didn't really think about the fact that he needed to save his money for if the car did break down, that they would probably end up sleeping in the car. He didn't think about the fact that he had to hide the keys when he did because he was afraid his mom might drive off without him if he didn't.

He tried not to think about a lot of things while he drove.

* * *

Four days and one rental car later (that had nearly drained everything he had saved) and they were driving into North Carolina. Dawn's car had given out somewhere in Texas.

Dawn had been a little bitchy lately, and Lucas knew why. Driving across country with a woman going through withdrawals wasn't on his list of fun things to do. At least she would be sober when they got to wherever they were going.

Dawn had only told him that they were going to stay with family, she hadn't said what family. Lucas hadn't pointed out that whoever this family was might not let them stay. They were barging in on her, and there had to be a reason that Dawn had never talked about her and Lucas had never met her.

The town that they ended up in was small. Tree Hill, North Carolina, the welcome sign declared. It was small, but different than Chino. It was sort of like those small towns you see on late night soap operas.

When he finally pulled in front of a small house that Dawn had said she lived in, he was exhausted and pretty sure that he never wanted to drive again.

"My sister lives here." Dawn said, bringing him out of his thoughts. Lucas' head snapped up at that. He had never even known that Dawn had a sister. Dawn didn't say anything else, though, she simply got out of the car and started up to the door.

Lucas sighed and got out of the car as well. He hesitated, though, before following her. He didn't like this. Dawn had got it in her head to come here and she was just barging in on a woman that she probably hadn't seen or talked to in years. Dawn walked straight up the door and knocked repeatedly.

A pretty woman with dark hair answered and stared at Dawn for several seconds, shocked before she found her voice.

"Dawn." Lucas watched the scene a little warily. He knew how some people could react to his mother. She wasn't exactly sociable and this woman had grown up with her.

"Hey, Karen." Dawn said, smiling a little and fidgeting with her purse.

"What are you-" Karen stopped herself. "I mean, it's good to see you. I thought you were living in California now."

"Yeah, well. Change of plans." Dawn gestured to Lucas and he walked up to her, feeling worse by the minute for barging in on this woman. That feeling only grew when he saw her stomach.

"This is my son, Lucas." Dawn said, putting a hand on Lucas' shoulder. Lucas didn't want to shove her off in front of her sister, but he had the feeling she was using him to get to her, and he did not like that.

"Wow." Dawn said, staring at Karen, at her stomach like she hadn't seen it when Karen at first opened the door. Karen touched a hand to her stomach and her eyes softened.

"Yeah." She said. When her eyes landed on them again, though, they got that guarded look again. "Um, why don't you guys come inside?"

* * *

Lucas looked around the house. It wasn't huge, but it was clean and had a homey feel that the house in Chino had never had. His mom sat at the table across from Karen and Lucas sat next to her.

"So, sorry for barging in like this." Dawn said, not really sounding sorry at all. "But we didn't really didn't have anywhere else to go." Karen nodded, and glanced at Lucas. Lucas nearly closed his eyes at the look. He knew what was going to happen here.

"Where are your other sons?" Karen asked. "When you left here years ago, you left with two children, didn't you?"

"Trey and Ryan are both in jail." Dawn said, anger seeping into her voice. Lucas stiffened. "The brats decided they wanted to steal a car. They'll be there just like their father." Lucas tried to hold his own temper, giving a stiff smile to Karen when she looked his way, but it was hard when his mother was bad mouthing Ryan right next to him.

"Well, I guess you can stay here, until you can get back on your feet." Karen said, not exactly looking happy about that. "I'll just have to talk to Keith about it."

Lucas had known the minute that Dawn had brought him forward that that would be the outcome. He didn't like it, her using him like that, and Karen seemed like a nice woman. He was going to make sure that Dawn didn't disrupt her life himself.

* * *

Ryan looked down the street, thinking. It had been stupid, running away. He couldn't go to a group home, though. He had been to one of those before. Despite Sandy's assurances he was still terrified of those places. 

He held out his thumb when a truck passed and stopped. He looked up surprised when the window rolled down and Luke appeared in there.

"Your alive." Luke said.

"Disappointed?"

"Look, we don't talk about this. No one has to know." Ryan scoffed, and shook his head. He had been thinking about this since the fire. Running had been stupid for one more very important reason: Lucas.

If he ran, he'd never find out where Lucas was, he'd never see him again. Sandy had said that he and Kirsten had hired a private investigator to track his mom and Lucas down. What if they found him while he was running across country?

Determined, Ryan opened the truck door and got inside. There was no way that he was leaving Lucas alone with his mom.

* * *

The background that I used for Trey, I actually know someone who was given that same choice of boot camp or juvenile hall. Someone who actually used to be like a brother to me. This was years ago, though, and they could be tougher on kids now. Well, they could be tougher on kids in California than were I live.

Also, the Karen stuff? I thought that if Karen had never been with Dan and had Lucas that she and Keith might have gotten together sooner. Also, Dan and Nathan will show up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, so Haley's here. I have never actually written her before. I hope I kept her in character. If not, please tell me.

* * *

"Karen, are you sure about this?" Keith asked again. "You've talked about your sister before. She probably hasn't changed much."

"I know." Karen frowned, thinking of the interaction she had already had with Dawn. "But I couldn't let her and Lucas live on the street." Keith nodded, sighing.

"This is more about the boy, isn't it?"

"Keith, he's a child. He's only fifteen." Keith sighed again.

"Alright." He wrapped one arm around her shoulders. "If your sure about this." She nodded.

"Thank you." Karen said, hugging him back. Her mind drifted to the conversation she had with Dawn and Lucas. She was sure that Dawn hadn't changed much, but Lucas was very polite, and a little on the quiet side.

Going to the closet in her and Keith's room, she got out two blankets and went out to get them both settled.

* * *

When Karen woke the next morning she was surprised to see Lucas already awake and even more surprised that he was making breakfast. She was usually the first one up, of course. She walked over to him.

"You didn't have to do that." She said. Lucas looked over at her and smiled, shrugging.

"I know. But your letting us stay here, and..." He trailed off, shrugging again. Karen smiled and went to the fridge, getting out a few eggs and going to help him with it. He smiled again at her.

"So, you can cook, huh? That will come in handy when your older." She said, smiling herself. His smile dropped, though, at her words and his eyes darkened briefly.

"Yeah, I can." He mumbled. Karen frowned.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He said, smiling again, but this time it didn't reach his eyes.

"Okay." Karen said, not wanting to push him. "I'm going to have to leave for work soon. If you want you can come in with me, maybe walk around town a little? You might be staying a while." At this, Lucas smile widened and it did reach his eyes.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks." Lucas turned around when someone cleared their throat behind him and met his mothers eyes. She was watching them with some emotion in her eyes that he couldn't place.

"Um, why don't I go wake up Keith and then we can leave." Karen said, squeezing Lucas' shoulder briefly before leaving the room. Lucas and Dawn stayed in place for several seconds, staring at each other before Lucas broke the daze, taking the plates with food and placing them on the table. He and Dawn both sat down. They didn't talk as they waited for Keith and Karen to get back.

-----------------

"You own your own cafe?" Lucas said as he followed behind Karen into the small place.

"Yeah. I mean, it's not huge, but I like it." Lucas nodded, looking around the small place.

"Hey." Someone called. Lucas looked up to see a girl coming over to them. She grinned at Karen and planted her fists on her hips.

"I thought you were going to start cutting back?" Karen smiled too and shook her head.

"Haley, I'm only six months along." She said. "I think I'll be fine."

"Yeah, but you still gotta get the baby room ready, and buy clothes and get a crib and-" She stopped short, her eyes landing on Lucas. "Hey." She said cheerfully. She stuck out her hand. "I'm Haley."

"Lucas." He said, unable to stop the smile that grew on his face.

"Lucas and his mom are staying with us for a while. He is my nephew."

"Huh. I didn't know you had a nephew." Haley said, and then she shrugged. "So, how long have you been here?"

"Uh, just since last night, actually."

"You know what?" Karen said. "Why don't you guys go out. Haley, you can show him around." She held out her hand for Haley's apron. "I think I can manage things here.

"You sure?" Haley asked. She only waited for Karen's nod before handing over the apron. She linked her arm in Lucas' and pulled him out of the diner.

* * *

"So, where did you live before?" Haley asked. She glanced over at Lucas, who was looking around the town at the moment. He gave a start, and looked over at her.

"Huh? Oh, California." He said.

"But your here now. Are you going to stay? You know, school starts in a couple weeks. You think you'll be going here?" Lucas shrugged.

"Don't know. Maybe." Haley frowned as he turned his gaze from her again. He hadn't really talked much as they walked around, just giving short answers to her questions.

"Well, if you do, I'll have to introduce you to everyone, right? Their good friends, don't worry.

"That's cool."

"I'm a tutor at school, by the way. I don't know what your other school was like, but if you ever need any help, you could come see me." Haley continued. If he wouldn't talk, then she would just have to make up for it. "I actually met my boyfriend through there." Lucas nodded, but Haley grinned when she noticed the corners of his mouth quirking up in an almost smile. "He's on the basketball team, by the way. I'll introduce you guys later."

"The basketball team, huh?" Lucas said. An unreadable emotion passed over his face. "I used to play basketball."

"Really? Then I'm sure you guys will get along. But, you said you used to play? Not anymore?" Lucas' eyes darkened slightly and his face closed off.

"No, not anymore." Haley didn't push, and she kind of wished for a moment she hadn't asked. The small smile had dropped from his face and he seemed to be lost in his thoughts. They walked in silence for a moment, Haley trying to figure out a way to cheer him up again when he stopped short.

"What's wrong?" She asked, looking over at him. She followed his gaze a little ways in front of them and grinned suddenly. Brooke stood not to far off, and Haley knew that she was what had stopped Lucas. Their gazes were locked. Haley's smile grew and she linked her arm in Lucas' again and dragged him over to Brooke.

"Hey, Brooke!" She said, stopping in front of her.

"Hey." She said, breaking her gaze with Lucas finally. Haley grinned and nudged Lucas a little forward.

"This is Lucas. He's Karen's nephew. He'll be staying in Tree Hill for an undetermined amount of time." Brooke turned back to Lucas.

"Nice to meet you." Lucas said, taking her hand. She smiled up at him.

"You too." She said.

"I'm showing him around." Haley said after a minute of silence from both of them. "Want to come?" Brooke recovered at that, and grinned up at him.

"Of course." She said. She went to Lucas' other side and wrapped her arms around his. Haley smiled at the way that Lucas stiffened at first, but seemed to relax a little as they started walking again.

* * *

Dawn walked quickly out of the house and down the driveway. She was beginning to question herself for coming here. What had she been thinking? She had been pretty wasted when Lucas had found her at the house packing, though.

She had been angry at the time, angry that Ryan had gotten arrested. She had expected things like that from Trey, but not from Ryan. She was sober, now, though. Sober enough to see what she had been planning to do and how horrible that was. No wonder two out of three of her children had records.

She was also sober enough to realize that she had left Ryan alone in California. That he wouldn't have any place to go and would probably end up in a group home or on the streets.

Seeing Karen had been a blow as well. Seeing the way she was around her husband and around Lucas. Hell, the simple fact that Karen had let them into her house. She knew that the main reason was that she had Lucas with her.

She had been lying to her son for his entire life. She had never come back to Tree Hill because of that lie and in a moment of stupidity and anger, she had nearly brought that lie into the open.

She guessed that none of that mattered now. That if she wanted it too, that lie could stay buried. She had never done anything right by her kids, maybe she could get this right. The decision of whether or not to tell Lucas that Frank Atwood was not his father after all.

One thing was sure, she really needed a drink.

* * *

Um, I missed most of the fourth season of The O.C. Frank was Ryan's dads name, wasn't it?

Dawn actually seemed mildly remorseful to me, at least when she was sober, about the way she treated Ryan on the show so I kind of went with that.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucas actually found himself liking Tree Hill. He had made friends with Haley pretty fast. Meeting Brooke had been an experience too and he only needed that one meeting to know that he did like her. Karen and Keith were good people and his mom was even doing better. Lucas suspected it was just because they were staying with her sister but still... 

Haley and Brooke showed him around town a little and he actually found himself going back down to this small court by the river that Haley said her boyfriend played at sometimes.

He still liked basketball, he just didn't play on any teams anymore, not for years now, and he really didn't like thinking about the reasons behind that. Still, he found himself down on the court the day after meeting Haley and Brooke.

"Pretty good." A voice said after Lucas made a shot and he turned to find a kid his age with dark hair and eyes watching him.

"Thanks." Lucas said a little uncomfortably.

"You must not be from around here." The kid said, walking over. "Cuz I'm pretty sure I know everyone on the team at school."

"Just got to town actually." Lucas said.

"Cool. Nathan Scott." The boy said. Lucas gave a small smile and shook his hand.

"Lucas Atwood."

"So, are you staying?" Nathan asked, retrieving the ball and turning back to Lucas. "Because if you are, you should try out for the team." Lucas shrugged, and shifted a little on his feet.

"Not sure yet." Lucas said vaguely. Nathan just shrugged, letting it go and gave his own smile that held a hint of a challenge in it.

"One on one?" He asked, bouncing the ball back to Lucas. "We'll see how good you really are." Lucas' smile widened. He wasn't going to back down from that.

"Your on." He said. They got into the game pretty quickly. Nathan was good. Really good. Lucas hadn't really played anyone with real skills in a while and he found himself totally immersed in the game. At some point, he lost count and it just became more of the challenge of getting one up on each other rather than actually scoring more baskets. They were actually pretty evenly matched.

Lucas and Nathan both collapsed back on the court afterwards, both spent. Lucas watched the clouds and let out a sigh before closing his eyes.

"I haven't done that in years." He said after a moment.

"Done what?" Nathan asked idly. Lucas snorted.

"Played ball with someone who was actually good." Nathan propped himself up on his elbows.

"What the hell are you talking about man? Aren't you on a team where you come from?" Lucas shrugged.

"I only said I haven't played against anyone good." Lucas said. Nathan snorted and got to his feet.

"Come on, man." He said, offering a hand and pulling Lucas to his feet, and just like that he and Nathan were friends and he was going to Nathan's house for dinner.

* * *

"So, your dating Haley?" Lucas asked as they walked back to Nathan's house.

"Yep. You know her?" Lucas nodded.

"Met her yesterday. Her boss is my aunt."

"Karen's your aunt?" Nathan asked, surprised. "That's cool. Is that why your in town?"

"We're kind of staying with her and Keith for a few days." Nathan just nodded as they reached his house. Nathan's house was pretty big, and Lucas wondered silently if the living room was bigger than the entire house he had lived in in Chino as they got inside.

"Were are you parents?" Lucas asked as he followed Nathan into the kitchen.

"Working." Nathan said as he went to the fridge and threw Lucas a bottle of water. "Hopefully." He heard Nathan murmur so low that he almost missed it.

"Hey." Nathan said after a moment, a grin coming back to his face. "I got play station."

He and Nathan spent the next hour playing games and talking shit at each other. Lucas found himself truly relaxing. He was halfway through beating Nathan's ass when the front door to the house opened. Nathan paused the game and stood up.

"Hey dad." He said when the man entered the room.

"Hey son." His gaze landed on Lucas and Lucas couldn't help but to feel slightly uncomfortable under the man's gaze. There was something about the man's eyes that he did not like.

"This is Lucas, dad." Nathan said. "He just moved to town."

"Dan Scott." Lucas shook Dan's hand reluctantly.

"Well, you need a ride home, man?" Nathan asked. Lucas shrugged.

"Sure, thanks." He said, his gaze still on Dan as he moved out of the room and Nathan walked with him to the door.

He was grateful for the music that Nathan had cranked up way to loud on the ride back to Karen's. He really didn't like the brief glimpse he had gotten into Nathan's life. There was what Nathan had let slip when they had first reached his house and then there was Dan's demeanor.

Lucas had become a sort of expert on that look. He had had to after his dad had gotten arrested and his mom started bringing home what seemed like new boyfriends every week.

"You alright man?" Nathan asked.

"Fine." Lucas said, giving a fake smile. Ryan was the one who was brutally honest about things. Ryan was the one who, if prodded, would tell the flat out truth, at least if he knew that the person he was telling it to wouldn't get him sent to a group home and then Ryan was probably the best liar in history.

He remembered one time that Teresa had told Ryan that he was a terrible liar, but she just didn't get it. Ryan was terrible at lying to her because he actually cared about her. But strangers, school councilors and teachers and cops and nurses, well, he was a brilliant liar then. It was the reason that he and Lucas had only ended up in a group home once when they were children and that had been Lucas' fault not his.

It was an odd combination. If a stranger wanted to know, Ryan could spin a tale that was totally false but completely believable but if someone like Teresa, someone he cared about, pushed he'd reply back with complete, and most of the times painful, honesty.

Lucas was never as good at lying or telling the truth as Ryan. He usually kept to half truths. Like when he was ten, he had told a nurse in the ER that he had fallen down from the porch and that was how he broke his wrist. He didn't tell her that the reason that he fell was because his moms boyfriend of the time had pushed him.

If he was more like Ryan he might have asked Nathan about that look. Sometimes Ryan's overprotective tendencies got him in to trouble but they never really faded. If Lucas analyzed their lives more, he might have read more into the reasons why Ryan was like that, but he didn't.

"Hey, man. We're here." Nathan said, frowning at him. Lucas gave a start and realized he had spaced out some. He smiled and gave a thanks before getting out of Nathan's car.

He'd been spacing out like that to much, but he couldn't help it. He had managed not to worry about Ryan while hanging out with Nathan, but as soon as they stopped Ryan had crept back into his thoughts and he found himself comparing his reactions more and more to Ryan's, wondering what he would do if he were here.

When he got up to the front of Karen's house, though, thoughts of Ryan were once again pushed from his mind. Dawn was sitting on the porch. Well, more like slumped on the porch and when she looked up at him with bloodshot eyes, he knew what she had been doing.

"Hey, baby." She said. Lucas groaned and knelt down in front of her.

"Mom, what are you doing?" He asked in a resigned sort of way. "It's only been two days and what about Karen?" He knew it wouldn't last, it never did. But he had hoped that she would at least refrain while they were still staying with Karen and Keith.

"I'm so sorry, Luke." She said as he moved around to her side and wrapped one of her arms around his shoulders, helping her up.

"I screwed this up so much. I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, I know." Lucas sighed again as he helped her into the house.

* * *

Dawn woke up to the sound of her sons laugh and wondered into the kitchen doorway. Lucas and Karen were making breakfast again. She smiled sadly when she heard her son laugh again at something Karen said and wondered when the last time she had heard any of her boys laugh.

She knew that she had hurt her boys. She didn't want to even think of what she had done to Ryan by taking off like that, but maybe, she thought, as she watched her youngest son with her sister, she could make it right by one of them.

"Hey, Dawn." Karen said when she noticed her.

"Hey." She said, turning her gaze to Lucas and noticing the way his smile fell his eyes turned guarded.

"I'm just going to...go get dressed." He mumbled after a moment. He skirted past Dawn and out of the kitchen. Karen watched the exchange and Dawn saw something flash in her eyes.

"He's a good kid." She said after a moment.

"Yeah." Dawn said, still staring after him. Karen regarded her carefully and Dawn wondered briefly if she knew what had happened the night before. The flash of carefully controlled anger in Karen's eyes told her that she did, though.

* * *

It didn't take long for Dawn to make her decision. All she had to look at was the way that Lucas seemed to open up around Karen and then shut down again whenever Dawn walked into the room. She was hurting her son just by being here.

Maybe if she did this, she could find out about Ryan, too. Maybe she could find out if he was doing okay, though she could imagine what had happened to him and none of the scenarios that played out in her head were appealing in any way.

She waited until that night to do it. She packed a bag and was almost to the end of the walkway.

"What are you doing?" Her head snapped up at her son's voice. He was standing there with a basketball in hand. The smile that had been on his face before seeing her faded completely.

"Luke-"

"Your leaving." He stated flatly.

"It's for the best, honey." She said after a moment, trying to convince herself of that one, too. She walked over to him. Hesitating she gave him a brief hug that he didn't return, just stood there and then she was walking fast down to the cab she had called.

She tried not to look back at her son as he stood there, basketball still tucked under one arm, watching her. She tried not to think about how dangerous it was leaving him here with the secret that she had been keeping, but tried to convince herself that that secret would never come out. This may have been a small town, but what were the real odds that Lucas would come into enough contact with Dan Scott for him to figure it out?

* * *

Lucas stood frozen for several minutes, waiting for shock to pass. He should have been feeling something, shouldn't he? Something other than numb?

"Lucas?" He looked over at Karen as she came out and at the softly concerned look in her eyes the numbness broke and he dropped the basketball and ran.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucas only stopped running when he couldn't anymore. He bent forward, breathing harshly and holding his side and fighting the urge to scream or throw up, maybe both. 

"Hey, you okay?" Lucas snapped upright at the voice and groaned when his stomach protested. He looked over to meet Brooke's eyes and then looked behind her. She was coming out of her house.

"I'm fine." Lucas whispered.

"Yeah, right." Brooke said rolling her eyes and coming over to him. Before he could say anything else, she was dragging him inside her house.

Lucas didn't even really take in his surroundings as Brooke pulled along. She pushed him down on the couch in the living room and disappeared into the kitchen. He gave her a weak smile when she came back in and handed him a bottle of water. He didn't open it, just stared at it.

"Lucas, what's wrong? Look, I know we don't know each other very well..."

"Where are your parents?" He interrupted, finally looking around himself. Brooke simply shrugged.

"Not home." She said. She leaned forward and pulled off Lucas' shoes before settling back on the couch with him. He raised an eyebrow at her and she just shrugged again, smiling. After a moment, Lucas pulled his legs up close. Brooke didn't say anything for a moment.

"My parents, you know, I'm not exactly sure where they are. They'd actually rather throw money at me than spend time with me." Lucas looked up at her.

"Sorry." He said. "Why...?" He trailed off.

"Look, like I said, I know we don't know each other very well. But you can talk to me." Lucas shook his head a little at that, a small smile forming.

"Your amazing." He said, and then blushed. Brooke just smiled brightly at him. Lucas couldn't help but to smile back. His smile slipped after a minute though and he pulled his legs in close, hugging them.

"She left." He said quietly. "My mom. She left."

"She left." Brooke repeated, her eyes slightly wide. He nodded, his gaze lowering.

"My moms always been kinda, well, a wreck. I just didn't think..." He trailed off after a moment and met her gaze finally.

"I'm sorry." She said, her eyes sad. She reached out and took one of his hands. He rubbed a hand across his face.

"Thanks." He sighed and gave her a smile. "Look, sorry for dumping this on you. Could we not talk about this anymore?"

"Yeah, sure. And for the record, I asked. You didn't dump anything on me." Lucas smiled a little wider and they settled better on the couch. Lucas let his legs down and shifted so that they were sitting side by side.

"For the record, your parents? Don't know what their missing." Brooke's smile grew and her eyes softened even more before she grabbed up the remote to the TV.

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Karen asked, pacing. Keith shook his head, watching her. "I mean, how could she do that to her own child?"

"I don't know." Keith said. He had seen the way that Dawn had acted while she was staying with them, though. He had seen the way Lucas acted around her. He had seen bad parents before. Hell, his own brother was one of them.

"What do you want to do, honey?" He asked. He got up and put hands on her shoulders, stopping her pacing.

"I...I don't know. I mean, what would happen to him now?" She asked. Keith sighed. He knew that Karen had already bonded with Lucas in the few days that he had been staying with them.

"Karen, he's fifteen. If he went into the system..." She nodded, still looking uncertain. He was pretty sure he knew why, too. "You want him to stay here." Her head snapped up.

"Well..." She searched his face. "I mean, like you said he is fifteen. He'll go to some horrible group home. He is my nephew too and from what we saw of Dawn his childhood couldn't have been easy."

"Karen." Keith smiled a little at her rambling. "It's okay." She stayed still for a moment before a smile came to her face as well.

"Really?" She asked. Keith nodded.

"Really."

* * *

"Right." Brooke snorted, looking up at the TV. "She just so happens to be in her underwear when the killer comes."

"I'm not complaining." Lucas said. Brooke rolled her eyes and slapped him on the chest. Brooke flipped the channel agian to some music channel. They had been flipping through the channels and talking about nothing in particular. Lucas tilted his head, watching the TV which was upside down in his view at the moment. He was lying on the floor with his feet propped on the couch. Brooke had settled sideways beside him, her chin resting on his chest.

"It's pretty late." Brooke said suddenly, glancing at her watch. Lucas looked over at her and his smile fell.

"Shit." He said, sitting up. She followed him up. "I should probably get back and let Karen know I'm okay."

"Are you?" Lucas shrugged and she ran a hand through her hair.

"What's going to happen to you now? I mean, what about your dad? Would you go live with him?"

"My dad's in jail." Lucas said, sighing. "I don't know, but I can't go into foster care again." He gave a small, bitter laugh. "I'll probably end up in some group home."

"Well, wherever you go, you know one thing."

"What's that?" He asked, looking up at her and feeling a little depressed.

"I'll be here." She shrugged, smiling. He couldn't help the smile that came to him at that and before he knew what he was doing, he was leaning in and their lips were meeting in a soft kiss. Brooke didn't hesitate in leaning forward, deepening the kiss. After a minute she pulled back.

"You should probably get back." She said.

* * *

The happy, floating feeling that Brooke had given him faded some when Karen and Keith's house came into view. He probably shouldn't have started something with Brooke in the first place. If there was one thing he knew, it was that he could not go back into the system.

Taking a deep breath, he only hesitated for a second before opening the door and walking into the house. Karen came into the room at the noise and Lucas felt a pang of guilt for being gone so long at the look of concern in her eyes.

"Lucas, thank god." She said. "I was so worried about you."

"Sorry." He said, ducking his head. "I'm okay."

"Well, I'm sure that's not true. I'm so sorry about this, Lucas." And then she walked over to him and pulled him down into a hug. He stilled in surprise before wrapping his arms gratefully around her.

"Thanks." He whispered. She pulled back.

"We need to talk about what's going to happen now." She said. Lucas nodded, looking away from her again. He knew where this was going. Reaching out, Karen put a hand on his chin and brought his gaze back to hers.

"Lucas, Keith and I have been talking about it..." She smiled. "How would you like to stay with us from now on?" Lucas' eyes widened.

"But..." He trailed off and he looked up when Keith apeared in the doorway with a smile on his face as well. He looked back at Karen. "I...you'd really do that? I mean..." He shook his head and actually had to force back tears. "You guys don't have to do that."

"I know." Karen said. "We want to. Your a good kid, Lucas. And you are my nephew. I'm sure it wont be to hard to get custody. And you know school starts soon...Lucas we want you to stay. What do you say?" She asked hopefully. Lucas couldn't help the small smile, or the tears that formed in his eyes.

"Okay." He said finally. Karen grinned and pulled him down into another hug.

* * *

The next two months passed in a sort of blur for Lucas. He had gone from being an orphan to apart of a family that actually cared about him in the same day.

It still hurt, what his mom did, but Karen and Keith seemed to actually care about him and he couldn't help but to think that he had come out better because his mom left. That she was right and it had been the best thing.

He and Brooke got closer and he thought that he might have been falling in love with the girl the more time he spent with her.

Haley and Nathan actually became pretty good friends, too. Nathan even convinced him to join the basketball team. He still couldn't bring himself to talk about his past with anyone. He let a few things slip to Brooke, but he couldn't bring himself to go into detail, not yet. Besides, the incident that had caused him to quite the basketball team in Chino wasn't likely to repeat itself while he was living with Karen and Keith.

For the first time since he could remember, Lucas found himself actually being happy. The only thing was that he still worried about Ryan. He still called Teresa regularly but she still hadn't heard anything. Despite the fact that he was happier in Tree Hill, he didn't think he could ever be truly content until he at least talked to Ryan again.

Before he knew it, Thanksgiving was there and Keith and Karen were planning to go all out. The holidays were never really big in his family, but he still couldn't sleep the night before. It was the first holiday without Ryan.

* * *

When the door opened, Ryan only had a minute of surprise at seeing Teresa again before she was throwing herself at him, wrapping her arms around him in a fierce hug.

"Your back!" She said. Then she pulled back, taking him in and then Marissa. She took in his clothes. The relieved, happy look faded to one of anger.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Uh, Teresa, that's actually a long story-"

"Don't give me that shit, Ryan." She practically growled. "You disappear and don't call. Obviously you haven't been in jail like I thought-"

"Wait." Ryan held up a hand. "Who told you I was in jail?"

"Lucas still calls me every few days asking if I've heard anything. He's still worried sick about you-"

"Lucas?" Ryan's face paled. Teresa stopped talking at the look on his face. Ryan shook his head. He had come here to erase one of Trey's debts and now he had finally found out what happened to Lucas.

"Where is he?" Ryan whispered. Teresa scowled a little, the anger still in her eyes.

"Well, if you had bothered to call me you would have known the answer to that right away."

"Teresa, please. Please just tell me where he is." Teresa sighed and some of her anger faded.

"Fine. Come in. But don't think I'm going to just let you off for worrying me and your brother like that." Ryan simply nodded, all thoughts of Trey wiped away. He was finally going to be able to see Lucas again.


	6. Chapter 6

Ryan stopped short in the kitchen. Sandy was in there, clearing away the remains of dinner. 

"Hey, kid." Sandy said as he looked up. He frowned when he caught Ryan's expression. "Something wrong?" Ryan stepped up to the counter.

"I need your help, Sandy."

* * *

Sandy didn't really think about it. He did book a flight for North Carolina. Ryan looked so worried and he couldn't keep him away from his brother. Besides, he had the feeling that if he didn't book the flight that Ryan might do something stupid like hitch there or something.

"What are you going to do when you get there?" Kirsten asked. Sandy smiled a little at her.

"Worried I'm going to bring back another kid to live here?" He asked. Kirsten shook her head and let out a breath.

"That's not what I'm worried about. Teresa said that Ryan and Lucas' aunt took him in after Dawn disappeared. How are they going to feel living this far away from each other?"

"I haven't really talked to Ryan about that one." He frowned at his wife.

"Your worried that Ryan's going to want to stay in North Carolina, aren't you?"

"Aren't you? I may not know much about Ryan's past, but from the few times he's mentioned his brother, I know how he feels about him."

"Yeah, I know. But I have to take him, honey." Kirsten nodded and Sandy sighed.

"Everything will be fine." He said firmly, wrapping his arms around her.

* * *

Ryan fidgeted nervously a day later, standing in front of an aunt he had never met doorway. Lucas was here. This is where he was living. The house wasn't huge but it seemed okay.

Thankfully, Sandy took the initiative and knocked on the door. A woman who looked in the last couple of months of her pregnancy opened the door.

"Karen Scott?" Sandy asked, holding out a hand for her to shake. "My name is Sandy Cohen. And this is Ryan." Karen took Sandy's hand a little hesitantly.

"How can I help you?" She asked, but when her eyes landed on Ryan, he was pretty sure she knew what Sandy was going to say next.

"Ryan here is my foster child. He's also Lucas' older brother. I understand that he's been staying with you for the past few months."

"Yes." Karen said, frowning and glancing back at Ryan. "I thought you were..."

"Dawn lied." Ryan said with more heat than he intended. He couldn't help it, though. He still couldn't believe that Dawn had told Lucas he was in jail.

"Oh." Karen said, not sounding surprised but more sad and a little angry herself. "Well, you can come in. Lucas has been worried about you. He's not here at the moment, but he should be back sometime soon."

* * *

"See you later guys." Lucas said, leaning across the backseat of Nathan's car to give Brook a quik kiss before getting out of the car.

"See you, man." Nathan said as he closed the door and pulled out. Lucas grinned and jogged up the sidewalk and through the door. He heard voices coming from the kitchen and frowned when he heard a mail voice that definitely wasn't Keith.

He stopped in the doorway, though, at the sight in the kitchen, shocked. He watched as his older brother stood and smiled a little.

"Hey, man." Ryan said, stepping closer. Lucas opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out at first. Finding himself unable to talk, Lucas walked over and wrapped his arms around Ryan in a fierce hug. A second later, Ryan returned it.

"I can't believe your here." Lucas said when he pulled back. "I mean, when mom told me that you were in jail..." He trailed off. He'd had the thought more than once that he might not ever see Ryan again.

"Yeah, the thing about that is..." Ryan hesitated a moment. "Luke, mom lied." Lucas stopped at that and his smile fell.

"Mom lied." He repeated. "But I..." He shook his head. Anger welled up in him and then guilt. He'd left Ryan there.

"Not your fault, man." Ryan said forcefully. Lucas couldn't help but to laugh at that. Ryan always seemed to know what he was thinking.

* * *

"This is nice, man." Ryan said as they walked into Lucas' room. Karen had suggested that they go and catch up.

"Yeah. I still can't believe it." Ryan nodded.

"Believe me, I know the feeling." Lucas grinned and dropped down on the bed.

"Yeah, I can't believe that you got adopted by your lawyer. I didn't think that kind of stuff actually happened in real life."

"Yeah, me neither." Ryan said, sitting down beside him on the bed. They leaned back on the bed and laid there for several minutes, silent. Ryan was one of the only people he knew who could understand that need sometimes.

"Your good?" Ryan asked finally. Lucas couldn't help the small smile. He thought about Brooke, about Nathan and Peyton and all the team. Of Karen and Keith who were great. He'd been begining to think that people like that didn't exist in real life.

"Yeah, I think I am." He said. "You?"

"Yeah." Ryan said quietly.

* * *

Ryan and Sandy had gotten a motel room outside of town and were planning on staying the weekend, going back when school started back up Monday. He and Lucas walked around town the next day after they arrived.

"So, your dating your neighbor?" Lucas asked. He frowned slightly. From what Ryan had told him off this girl, he wasn't sure what he felt about it.

"Yeah." Ryan said. He smiled a little and Lucas figured that maybe this girl wasn't so bad, if she could put that smile on his face.

"That's cool." He said. Ryan looked over at him.

"Your back on the basketball team." He said now. Lucas nodded.

"Yeah." He shrugged. "The reason I quite." He stopped, shook his head. He really didn't want to be thinking about that. From the way that Ryan's eyes darkened slightly, he figured he didn't want to either.

"I figured it wouldn't be happening again while I'm living with Karen and Keith."

"That's good, man." Ryan said. "It's good your happy."

"You too." Ryan said, bumping Ryan's shoulder with his.

"Okay, so." Ryan clapped his hands together. "Where's this Brooke chick?" Lucas grinned.

* * *

It wasn't really a surprise that his friends liked Ryan. Everyone liked Ryan. Well, everyone that didn't pass him off a some thug and actually talked to him.

Lucas couldn't help the sad feeling when Sunday rolled around and Ryan was heading back to Newport with Sandy. Both of them had made new lives for themselves and they couldn't exactly uproot.

Sandy had promised that they would see each other for holidays and summer. Plus their was the phone, so it wasn't like they'd never see each other, though. It was better than the last few months and wondering if Ryan was okay or not.

"See you later, little brother." Ryan said embracing Lucas once again before boarding the plane back to California.

That night, Lucas lay in bed, thinking. Even though he and Ryan living in different states kind of sucked, at least he knew Ryan was okay. In fact, Ryan was better than okay.

They were both living with people who actually cared for them. They both had good friends. And, again, it wasn't like they would never see each other again. All in all Lucas realized that life, for the first time he could remember, was good.

* * *

Next chapter I'll get into the Dan storyline


	7. Chapter 7

"What the hell is Chrismukka?" Lucas asked, holding the phone between his ear and shoulder as he opened the fridge and got out a carton of orange juice. 

"It's Seth, man." Ryan said and Lucas could practically hear the eye roll through the phone. "What about you?" Lucas paused when Karen strolled through and grabbed the carton out of his hands before he could take a drink.

"Glass." She said, pointing to the cupboard. Lucas heard Ryan let out a small laugh.

"Sounds like your settling in." He said. Lucas grinned at Karen and got out a glass.

"Yep." He walked towards his room. "I don't know. Keith said that his and Dan's parents are supposed to be coming down and maybe some of their other family." He sat the glass down and laid back on his bed. "I don't know about spending the holidays with Dan's family, though."

"Yeah, well. If it makes you feel any better I don't know how I feel about celebrating the holidays here either."

"Your thinking those thoughts again, aren't you?" Lucas frowned. He knew his brother.

"I don't know man. It's Christmas."

"Yeah." Lucas knew what Ryan meant. It wasn't like they had had great Christmas' before. "Well, I'll be there afterwards. Hell, if we're going to be depressed..."

"Yeah, might as well be together." Ryan said. Lucas grinned a little.

"I'll see you in a few days in a couple days."

"Yeah. See you, little brother." Lucas hung up the phone and stretched out on the bed. He understood Ryan's reasons for not liking the holiday. He'd had the same reasons himself. He was exited about seeing Ryan though. He was planning on going over there the day after Christmas actually and staying until after New Years when they had to go back to school.

Karen was actually due a little after that and he was actually happy that he'd be there for that too.

* * *

"Hey." Lucas said later that day, knocking on Peyton's bedroom door.

"Hey." She said, turning down her music and turning to him. "You talk to Ryan?"

"Yeah." Lucas said bouncing down on her bed. "I'm heading there after Christmas." She nodded, but he couldn't help but to notice the way her eyes darkened slightly.

"Your dad's not coming back is he?" She just shook her head.

"It's not a big deal." She said, shrugging.

"It is." He said, frowning. Brooke was leaving town for the holiday and so was he. He didn't like the idea of leaving Peyton here by herself during Christmas. It wasn't right. Brightening, he grinned at her.

"Come with me." He said. Peyton's head snapped up.

"What?"

"Come on." He said, leaning forward. "Come with me to a completely unfamiliar town and mingle with tons of people that neither of us have ever met." Peyton laughed.

"Well when you put it like that..." She tilted her head a little. "No."

"Peyton, come on." He practically whined.

"Lucas, I don't know any of these people. I wouldn't feel right about it."

"I don't know any of these people either. Except for Ryan, I mean."

"And your going to be staying in Ryan's foster family's guest bedroom. What are they going to say to you bringing a tag along with you?" Lucas frowned.

"Your not a tag along. Your a friend." He crossed his arms. "Fine, if I can convince the Cohen's, will you go?"

"Okay." Peyton said. "If you can convince them, I'll go." There was no way in hell these people would actually put her up too, right?

"Great." Lucas said, pulling out his cell phone and dialing their number.

"Luke! Your not doing it now."

"Why not? Christmas is only a couple of days away." He said, then held up a hand for her to be quiet when Sandy answered the phone.

"Hey, Mr. Cohen. This is Lucas."

"Oh, hey, Lucas. What can I do for you? I think Ryan's out with Marissa right now..."

"Actually, I was hoping I could talk to you?" He said.

"Oh, yeah? What about?" Lucas hesitated for a moment. He'd been trying to convince Peyton but now that he was actually talking to Sandy, he didn't really know if this was right.

"Um, actually, it's about one of my friends here in Tree Hill. Her names Peyton. Well, her father is working through the holiday and Brooke is going out of town and she'll actually be alone in her house for Christmas and New Years. Which I kind of didn't think was right, so..." Lucas trialed off.

"Your asking if she can come up too?" Sandy asked.

"Um, yeah. Look, I know you don't know her and the deal was only for me but she'll be all alone-"

"Lucas it's fine." Sandy cut him off. Lucas blinked, surprised.

"Really?" "Yeah. I'll talk to Kirsten, but she shouldn't be alone on the holidays your right. It's fine, provided of course, you talk to Ryan about it first."

"I will. And don't worry, I learned a long time ago how to translate Ryan speak. I'll be able to tell if it's alright." Sandy laughed.

"Maybe we should have you around more then to translate. Alright, kid. I'll see you then."

"Thanks Mr. Cohen." Lucas hung up and grinned at Peyton who simply groaned.

"Lucas, are you sure about this? I mean, this is supposed to be your time with your brother."

"Yeah, I know. But I'll still hang with Ryan. Besides, I'm sure that Marissa and Seth and all their friends will be around anyways. Peyton, please." Truth was, he didn't want to go up their by himself. Even with Ryan there, it was still an unfamiliar town filled with unfamiliar people.

"Alright, fine. I'll go"

* * *

Lucas fidgeted nervously in the suit that Keith and Karen had gotten him. He was nervous. He was actually more nervous about this than flying to Newport. His wished that Brooke were there. He had actually said goodbye to her earlier in the day before she had headed out. Brooke had a way to calm him and cheer him up at the same time that he loved.

She'd been a little iffy about him bringing Peyton with him to California but she really didn't need to worry. He was firmly in love with Brooke, even if he hadn't said the words to her yet. Which was why he was really missing her as they drove over to Dan's house for a Christmas party with Dan and Keith's family.

At least Nathan would be there. He'd seemed just as exited about this thing as Lucas. Well, Lucas figured that what he had said to Ryan earlier could ring true for him and Nathan as well. At least they could be miserable and awkward together.

* * *

"That's my grandpa." Nathan said an hour later while they leaned against the wall and watched people. He waved his drink in the general direction of an older man talking to Deb. "You think my dad's a hardass..." Nathan gave a little shudder. "That's where he got it from." Lucas shook his head. If Nathan's grandpa was even halfway like Nathan's dad, he definitely did not want to meet the man.

"I'm going to go see how mom's doing. She hates these things as much as me. I'll be right back." Lucas nodded and wondered a little when Nathan disappeared. It was actually when he saw Dan coming that he ducked into the nearest room. He really didn't feel like talking to that man without backup. Dan made him nervous. He didn't know Dan well enough to know when he was acting weird, but he could have sworn that he had been lately. Lucas had taken to avoiding the man as much as possible.

When he looked around the room, he had to suppress a groan. He had stumbled into what looked like a small office. Obviously Dan's. Yeah, great place to hide out from the man. Sighing, he lent back against the desk. God, this was so stupid. He really shouldn't be such a wuss. It was just, Dan reminded him to much some of the guys that he had grown up with. Some of the guys that Dawn had decided to bring home with her. It was disturbing, if he was honest with himself, and he hated associating this life with that one.

Sighing, he guessed he couldn't hide out forever. The only way he could really do that was to cut Nathan out of his life for good and he would not do that. He rested his hands on the desk a few moments before straightening abruptly. He glanced down briefly when the movement shuffled the papers on the desk. When his eyes caught on the paper, though, he froze. Swallowing hard, he opened the file. He was so shocked that he almost didn't hear when someone else opened the door and he barely had time to slam it closed and turn before Dan walked in.

"Lucas!" Dan said, sounding surprised, and Lucas couldn't help but notice, a little angry. "What are you doing in here?"

"I was just-" Lucas stopped short, shaking his head. "I needed to..." Dan's eyes narrowed.

"Hiding out, son?" He asked. Lucas' gaze snapped to his.

"I am not your son." He paled as soon as the words left his mouth, though.

"I've really-I need to go." He stammered a little and rushed past Dan before the man could say anything. He didn't stop until he got outside, and he thought he vaguely heard Nate calling to him, but he wasn't to sure about that. He stopped out in front, breathing in sort of harsh gasps. _This isn't possible_

* * *

Dan watched after Lucas as he fled the room and turned back to his desk, to the papers that he had left out. He hadn't intended to leave them out. Deb had called him away and then this party had started. In fact, he had come here to put them away when he had remembered in the first place. When he caught sight of the fact that some of the papers where sticking out of the folder and he thought of Lucas' reaction, a small smile came to his face.

* * *

Lucas knew that Karen and Keith were worried about him. He'd been pretty much silent since the party. He'd played it off as nerves about the trip to Newport, though. And now he wasn't even so sure he should be going.

He still wanted to see Ryan. But the problem was that Ryan was the only person on the face of the planet, well maybe except for Trey, who could possibly get the truth out of him.

The thing was that Ryan didn't even do it with words. He never badgered. But Lucas had always told Ryan everything. When they were growing up Ryan and Trey were all he had, and when they had gotten older and Trey had started to get into trouble, Ryan had been all he had.

But how could he tell Ryan this? It was more horrifying than anything that had happened to him so far. It would have been a hell of a lot less scary if someone had told him that Frank had been released, actually. It was the unknown really, because Lucas knew who Frank was, knew what to expect from that man.

He had to force himself to reassure Karen and Keith. To act somewhat normal. He was pretty sure they didn't buy it, but they didn't push him either, which was something he was grateful for. He didn't know what he was supposed to do now.

On the day he was supposed to fly out, Dan made that decision for him. He was packing his clothes. Keith was going to pick up Peyton and then drive them to the airport. In fact, when the doorbell rang, Keith was gone to pick her up and Karen was resting in her bedroom.

"I'll get it!" Lucas yelled at Karen, not wanting her to get up. When he opened the door, he froze.

"Mr. Scott." Lucas said, staring at Dan after he found his voice. "Keith's not here right now."

"Actually, I came to talk to you, son." Dan said, pushing past Lucas into the house. Lucas frowned and anger edged it's way in at the tone.

"Well, you picked a bad time." Lucas said. "I'm leaving for six days."

"Going to visit your other family?" Dan asked, looking around, taking in Lucas' suitcase before his gaze settled back to his.

"Going to visit my brother." Lucas said shortly.

"The other brother? Ryan, isn't it?" Lucas nodded.

"My other brother is in jail so yeah."

"Oh, well." Dan sighed. "I guess we can talk about this when you get back. But we will talk about this."

"Talk about what?" Lucas asked boldly.

"Now, I don't believe this is the time, do you?" Dan started towards the door. "Enjoy your vacation, son."

Lucas watched Dan leave and got to one of the kitchen chairs before his legs gave out on him. It was a promise, he could read that much into it. And, what was he really supposed to do about that?

He couldn't force a smile on his face, no matter how much he tried, when Peyton and Keith finally walked through the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, so I have a little confidence in writing Ryan now, but I'm not sure about the other O.C. characters. Like Seth, or Sandy. I hope this is okay.

* * *

Lucas was quiet the entire time on the plane to California. Peyton knew something major must have happened. He had been exited before about seeing Ryan and meeting Ryan's foster family.

He wouldn't talk though. Whatever had happened, he was keeping his mouth shut about it. She had tried to get him to talk several times and then had resorted to small talk and trying to get him to talk about Ryan to maybe cheer him up.

She wasn't so sure that had helped, though. She knew next to nothing about Lucas' past but she knew that his childhood hadn't been great. In fact, from what he had let slip in the past, she thought that Ryan might have been the only good thing from his past.

She breathed in a sigh of relief when they landed. Maybe Ryan could cheer him up since she obviously couldn't. She felt a little nervous herself as they stepped off the plane.

* * *

Lucas had been a little lost in thought the entire plane ride. He had tried to think of Ryan to maybe keep his mind of Dan and what he had found out, but it wasn't working to well. The more he thought of Ryan the more depressed and anxious he got.

His thoughts always came back to what this meant for him, what it meant for his relationship with Ryan. His thoughts eventually came to a halt at Frank. It wasn't like he had never thought it before. It wasn't like his mom was a saint when she and Frank were married, but he had always thought his mom would refrain from cheating on the man because Frank was a little scary when he was angry and drinking, which was nearly all the time.

When he thought of Dawn, though, rage welled up in him too. Had she brought him to Tree Hill just so he could find out about this? Hadn't leaving him alone like that, lying about Ryan being in jail, bringing home men like A.J., hadn't all of that hurt him enough? Did she have to go the extra mile and leave him in a town with Dan so he could find out the truth like this?

He had always known what his mom was like. Always known that she was a drunk, that she would more than likely always be bringing home guys like that. Yet, he had still been surprised when she had ditched him in Tree Hill. Still been surprised when Ryan had told him that she'd been lying about him being locked up all that time. Still been surprised when he read those papers in Dan's office.

He guessed he shouldn't have been. Life, it seemed, always knew how to throw him curve balls. He was happy now. He was living with Karen and Keith, two people who actually seemed to care about him. He was in love with Brooke. He had good friends like Peyton, Haley, and Nathan.

Nathan. There was another thing that threw him. It was what those papers meant for not only himself and Ryan, but also Nathan. If the truth came out, how would Nathan feel about it? He didn't want to cause even more problems between Nathan and his parents.

That was it. He kept going around in circles in his head from one of these subjects to another almost the entire plane ride. He couldn't force himself to make conversation with Peyton even though he knew she was worried about him. The ride to California was entirely too long and by the time they got there he was feeling even more depressed and he fidgeted nervously. There was no way that Ryan wouldn't be able to tell something was wrong.

* * *

Ryan stood a little nervously next to Sandy at the airport, waiting for his brother. He was a little nervous about Lucas coming here, even more so than he had been about going to North Carolina to see him. He couldn't help the excitement that he felt when he spotted Lucas walking next to Peyton. He had met Peyton briefly when he had went to see Lucas and he liked her well enough.

"Hey." Lucas said smiling at Ryan and Sandy as he walked over. Peyton smiled a little nervously but Ryan's gaze was fixed on the strained smile on Lucas' face and the way it didn't really reach his eyes.

"Hey, man." Ryan said, grabbing Lucas' hand and pulling him into a half hug. When he pulled back, Sandy held out a hand that Lucas and then Peyton shook.

"Nice to see you again, Lucas." He said, and then turned to Peyton. "Sandy Cohen." Peyton smiled a little.

"Peyton Sawyer." She said. "It's good to meet you." Ryan didn't take his gaze off his brother, though.

"Everything alright?" He asked, watching Lucas.

"Yeah, fine." Lucas said, giving another entirely fake smile. Ryan glanced at Peyton and caught the concerned glance she shot Lucas' way. Something was definitely up.

* * *

"Wow." Peyton murmured as she followed Ryan, Lucas and Sandy into the house. Lucas couldn't help but to be brought out of his dark thoughts by it as well. The place was huge and nice.

He looked up when a blonde woman walked into the room. She smiled warmly at them and Lucas could tell by her eyes, if not by what Ryan had already told him that this woman was different from their mom. She held the same warm quality that he had come to associate with Karen.

"Hello." She said, walking over. "I'm Kirsten, it's nice to finally meet you, Lucas." Lucas shook her hand, smiling a little and she turned to Peyton. "You must be Peyton." Peyton nodded, smiling at the woman.

"Alright, well. We'll set one of you up in the guest room and the other in the pool house. Ryan can bunk with Seth for now. Why don't you guys catch up? Seth should be home soon."

* * *

Lucas walked into the pool house and looked around. Ryan smiled a small smile at the expression on his face.

"I know. It's kind of crazy." Lucas shook his head a little in wonder before going over to one of the glass doors and looking out.

"This place is bigger than the house in Chino." He said, waving a hand around the pool house.

"Yeah, I know, man." Lucas followed Ryan outside and took in the view. Lucas watched the view for a moment before turning his gaze on Ryan. Peyton stood a little bit away, looking around. Lucas had the impression that she was trying to give them some time alone.

"They seem nice." Lucas said after a minute.

"They are nice." Ryan said, a smile forming. It was one of those rare ones that reached his eyes. When they had been growing up in Chino Ryan had rarely smiled like that. It had always been to reassure people that he was fine when he really wasn't and they never reached his eyes. Lucas' smile slipped.

"What's going on, Luke?" Ryan asked, his own smile slipping to a frown of concern. Lucas shook his head, trying to force his back.

"Nothing's going on." He said forcefully. The concern in Ryan's eyes only heightened though and Lucas knew that it was really pointless to lie to Ryan. He had never been able to do that.

"Can we just...talk about this later?" Lucas asked, a note of pleading coming into his voice but he couldn't help it. He wanted to enjoy the time he had to spend with his brother. He didn't want to ruin it with talk of Dan and what he had found out.

"Alright." Ryan said, but there was something in his eyes, and Lucas knew he wouldn't leave it alone forever.

* * *

Lucas, Ryan and Peyton were talking and playing some games when Seth walked into the pool house about an hour later. He looked over at them.

"Uh, Seth. This is Lucas, and Peyton."

"Yes, the other brother." Seth said before plopping down on Ryan's bed next to him. "What are you guys playing?" They settled in after that. In an odd sort of way, Lucas realized why Ryan and Seth got along so well after an hour in the same room with both of them. Seth talked...a lot. Ryan had never been one to talk a lot. But in a couple of hours, Lucas was basically caught up with everything that had happened in Newport since Ryan had come there and Ryan had said basically nothing himself. He frowned when Seth went on about Marissa.

"She's in therapy?" He asked, looking over at Ryan. Seth looked between Ryan and Lucas.

"Well, yeah. But you know, she's clean and stuff now. Hey, this game is getting kind of boring, don't you think? I've got a bunch of other ones. You guys can pick one you like." He said, his voice raising slightly. Lucas blinked and shrugged at him, but the concerned frown didn't leave his face right away.

Seth tried for another distraction, this time going on about the two girls that had liked him and how he had screwed it up with both of them. Lucas actually did find himself enjoying the time and he was able to forget, at least for a little while, Dan and everything with Seth's constant chatter and the comforting weight of Ryan next to him.

It was night when it all came back. After everyone had gone to sleep and the Cohen's giant house was quiet. Everything came back then, and he was not going to be able to sleep. He found himself sitting outside and thinking about everything that had happened.

"Can't sleep?" A voice interrupted his thoughts. Lucas turned to Ryan, a small smile forming.

"Not really. You?" Ryan shrugged.

"You know me." He said, sitting down next to Lucas. Lucas nodded.

"Luke, what's going on with you?" Lucas shook his head.

"I-" Lucas cut himself off. He didn't know how to say it. He didn't want to say it. He had only just got here. He had wanted to put this conversation off. But Ryan had known something was wrong the minute he had stepped off the plane. Ryan stayed silent, watching him.

"Did it surprise you?" He asked suddenly. "I mean, what mom did. Leaving like that?" Ryan's eyes darkened and looked away for a moment.

"I guess." He said, frowning. "Why?" Lucas stood up and looked out.

"It surprised me. I knew she was bad, but...And she left me there." Lucas continued, almost to himself. "I still can't believe she left me there. Of all the places. She had to know I'd find out, right?"

"Find out what?" Ryan asked. Lucas gave a start, and turned back to Ryan.

"That Frank's not my dad after all." He said it quietly, and it was really the first time he'd acknowledged it like that, even to himself.

"What?" Ryan stood up as well, his eyes widened slightly.

"Don't look so surprised, Ry." Lucas said, sarcasm heavy in his voice and trying to keep from actually crying. "It's not like I've never thought it before. Especially when dad used to accuse mom of cheating." He wiped a hand across his face. "Sorry. I just...I'm really not sure how to deal with this one."

"Yeah." Ryan said, stepping up beside him when he turned away again. Lucas expected some questions, but he was hoping that Ryan would wait on those. Saying out loud had been enough, he really didn't think he could take an interrogation on Dan right now. Ryan, though, proved once again that he knew Lucas to well, because he didn't question him.

"You want to play one of Seth's video games or something? We can stay in the pool house and we wont wake anyone up."

"Sure." Lucas said, giving a small relieved smile. "You sure you don't want to try and sleep?" Ryan shook his head and Lucas followed him to the pool house.

"Naw. You can't sleep I can't sleep, remember?" Lucas smiled at that. That was something they had did when they were children. Trey had actually started it and Ryan and Lucas had carried it on. They never really used to talk about it, just did it.

Lucas knew that it was Ryan's way of telling him that nothing had changed between them too. He was grateful for it and he figured that he might be able to deal with all this with Ryan in his corner.


	9. Chapter 9

Ryan sat at the counter in the kitchen, thinking. He hadn't been able to sleep much the night before. In fact he hadn't slept much at all since Lucas' revelation a couple of nights ago. They still hadn't talked much about it. Lucas didn't want to and Ryan wanted to give him a couple of days were he didn't have to. He knew he had to talk to Lucas before he went back to North Carolina but he wanted to give him a couple of days distraction first.

"Hey." Ryan looked up and gave a slight smile to Peyton as she walked into the room. He had talked to her a little bit since she and Lucas had come here and he liked her. He was glad that Lucas had somebody like her in Tree Hill.

"Hey."

"Can't sleep?" Peyton came over and sat across from him. Ryan shook his head.

"Not really." Peyton nodded.

"Look, I don't really know what's going on, but I do know that it's something major. Lucas hasn't been this depressed and broody since he first came to Tree Hill."

"Yeah." Ryan said, but not answering her question.

"I know it's not your place to tell." Peyton said. "I just wanted to let you know that I'll do my best to look out for him. Plus, Brooke will be back by the time we are. She'll definitely know something's up. She'll help a lot." Ryan nodded, and gave her a small smile.

"Thanks."

* * *

"Hey." Ryan said, sitting down on the bed in the pool house next to Lucas. Lucas looked up at him and actually looked a little nervous, probably knowing what Ryan wanted to talk about.

"So, your leaving in a couple days." Ryan said after a moment. "What are you going to do?" Lucas shook his head.

"I don't know." He said, looking away from Ryan. "He has another son, you know? Nathan, actually." Ryan's eyes widened slightly in surprise.

"Wait, Nathan Scott?" Lucas had told him briefly of Nathan and of his dad and worry grew at this.

"Does he know?"

"Nathan? No." Lucas shook his head and tried to smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. "There's an awkward conversation. He'd probably hate me."

"He wouldn't hate you." Ryan rolled his eyes. "And you know that's not who I meant."

"I know." Lucas said softly, looking down. He stared at the sheets he had been lying on. "Yes, he knows. It's actually how I found out." Ryan sighed.

"Luke-"

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do." He interrupted, looking up at Ryan, his gaze pleading, although he wasn't sure for what. "What if he wants to, like, get to know me or something? Only I'm pretty sure that I don't want to get to know him more than I already do."

"I'm sorry." Ryan said softly. "I mean, that I can't be there."

"It's okay. I'll handle it. This should be a piece of cake, right? I mean, up until now I thought my dad was an abusive alcoholic locked up for armed robbery. Dan Scott can't be worse than Frank, right?" Ryan shook his head, really hoping the man wasn't. From what Lucas had told him before, though, he wasn't holding out hopes that the man was a saint either. He remembered Lucas wondering how Keith and Dan could be brothers in the first place.

"I think you need to talk to somebody about this." He said abruptly. Lucas looked up at him in surprise.

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Your leaving, Luke. Going back to North Carolina and I'm staying here. I don't like the idea of you going back and dealing with all this alone. You shouldn't have to." Lucas frowned at him and he knew what his brother was thinking.

"Promise me, Luke." He said forcefully. "Promise you wont deal with all this by yourself. This isn't like Chino. You actually have people you can talk to there." Lucas was silent for a moment before he met Ryan's eyes.

"Alright." He said quietly. "I promise."

"Good."

* * *

At the airport two days later, Ryan was more than apprehensive about letting Lucas go back alone. He gave Lucas a brief hug before Peyton stepped up and surprised him with one of her own.

"He'll be okay." She whispered in his ear before pulling back and Ryan really hoped she was right. Even so, he was going to be checking in a lot more over the next few weeks.

* * *

Lucas fidgeted nervously the entire time on the plane. He was distracted and couldn't really follow what Peyton was saying when she tried to initiate conversation. They were heading back to Tree Hill and he was getting more and more nervous the closer they got.

By the time the plane landed, he was wound so tight he thought he might fly off himself and he couldn't stay still. He hugged Karen and shook Keith's hand a little stiffly.

"How was California?" Karen asked, eyeing Lucas.

"It was fine." He said, still a little distracted. Karen frowned at him.

"Just fine?" She asked, worry invading her voice a little bit. Lucas forced a smile on his face and lifted his suitcase.

"It was great." He clarified. "So, are we heading home?" He asked. Karen nodded, concern still in her eyes, but she let it go for the moment.

* * *

Lucas got away as fast as he could. He felt slightly bad for it and he knew that Karen and Keith were worried but he needed to get away. He needed to see someone.

"Hey." He said quietly, knocking on Brookes bedroom door. She looked up from were she had been lying on her bed, flipping through some magazine.

"Hey! Your back." He nodded, a guanine smile forming on his lips for the first time. She grinned and pulled him towards the bed and forcing him to fall forwards. He hovered over her for a moment, kissing her softly before pulling back and resting his head on her chest and letting out a sigh.

"You okay?" She asked, threading her hands through his hair lightly. He smiled again, closing his eyes and for a minute tried to forget about Dan Scott and everything that had been happening.

"At the moment? I'm perfect."

* * *

Besides Brooke he didn't really see anyone else. He knew that school was going to be awkward and he wasn't really sure what he should say to Nathan. He knew he couldn't tell him the truth, but he also didn't want to act differently around him. Brooke, Karen and Keith already knew something was wrong but at least they weren't pushing to much.

It was getting close to Karen's due date when Dan finally made an appearance. He had been cleaning up a little, trying to be helpful since Karen couldn't really do much at the moment.

"I see you back." Lucas spun around and froze for a moment at the sight of Dan standing in the doorway. He opened the screen door and let himself inside the house.

"What are you doing here?" He ground out, glaring at Dan.

"I think you know. I told you we'd have to have that talk once you got back." Lucas shook his head.

"There's nothing to talk about." He said calmly.

"Really?" Dan let out a small smile. "I think there is." He sat down in one of the chairs. "I know you saw my files."

"I did. But there is still nothing to talk about. You should leave." He turned away from Dan.

"I don't think so." Dan said. "I just want to get to know you, son."

"Yeah, well. I don't want to get to know you." Lucas turned back to him. "I've seen enough of the way you treat Nathan. Besides, Dan. It's just a piece of paper. Doesn't mean anything."

"It means your mine." Dan said, anger invading his voice for a second before he got back control. "Look, son." He threw that word out, smirking a little when Lucas flinched. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"And what's the hard way?" Lucas asked, stepping up to him, confidence in his voice but fear in his gut.

"You want to continue living in this house? Continue living off my brother and his wife?"

"You can't take me away from here." Lucas said, faltering a bit.

"No? You sure about that?" Dan smiled again and got up. He patted Lucas on the shoulder before heading for the door. "Think about it, son." He said over his shoulder before leaving Lucas, standing stunned in the kitchen.


	10. Chapter 10

This is my last chapter. To be honest, I wasn't sure how to end this story but I wasn't going to leave it unfinished. I hope this is alright. 

* * *

Lucas had thought about for a while and he thought that there was only one solution to all of this. Despite the fact that he didn't think Dan could actually take him away from Karen and Keith, he was still slightly worried about the damage that Dan could do. 

"Hey." Lucas' head snapped up to meet Nathan's eyes. He'd been sitting on the table down at the river court. "Your back. How's it going, man?" Lucas forced a smile on his face. 

"Fine." Lucas lied as Nathan sat down next to him. Nathan studied him for a moment. 

"Uh huh." He said, disbelief in his voice. Lucas bit his lip and looked over at Nathan. 

"You know, before I left, you were talking about emancipation. Are you still thinking about that?" Nathan frowned at the question before staring off. 

"Dan's not good. Yes, I'm still thinking about it." Lucas nodded, and looked down at his hands. 

"What's going on with you, Lucas?" Nathan pressed. Lucas hesitated. How could he tell Nathan this? Then again, what if Dan did? Shouldn't he hear it from someone who actually cared and wouldn't twist the truth? Lucas still hesitated, though. He didn't want to hurt Nathan more than his dad had already. He remembered his promise to Ryan and winced. 

"Luke, just tell me." Lucas looked directly into Nathan's concerned gaze and did something he hadn't ever really done with anyone other than Ryan or Trey. He told Nathan the truth and trusted him with it. 

* * *

Lucas walked beside Nathan to his house. It had been two days since he had told Nathan the truth. Nate actually hadn't believed him at first and when he finally had he was pissed off. Lucas actually had to stop him from going directly to Dan and confronting him. 

"You don't know what he'd do, Nate." Lucas had said, holding Nathan by the shoulders. 

"I can't believe he threatened you like this." Nathan had sighed, deflated and sat heavily on Lucas' bed were they had went after Lucas had decided to tell him the truth. Lucas sat down next to him. 

"I'm sorry, Nate." He'd said, sighing and rubbed a hand over his face. Nathan had frowned at him. 

"What do you have to be sorry about." Nathan paused, looking thoughtful for a moment. "So, this makes me your brother?" Lucas nodded and Nathan stood up, looking a little freaked out. 

"Nathan..." Lucas stood up but Nathan held up a hand. 

"I need a minute." He said. "I'll, um, call you later." And then he was gone. Two days and Lucas hadn't really heard anything from Nathan and Lucas was freaking out a little on his own. He'd put off talking to Dan for a while now and he wasn't sure how much longer he could. 

He guessed he'd just have to go through with it and his stomach roiled at the thought. He was actually sitting in his room, trying to build up his courage to face Dan when his back door opened and Nathan stepped inside. 

"Nate..." Lucas stood up. Nathan held up a hand. 

"So, I guess I shouldn't have been surprised. I mean, this is Dan we're talking about but still..." He sighed and walked around Lucas' room, refusing to look at him. "I've been thinking, though, and maybe I realized something." He looked up to meet Lucas' gaze and an actual smile came to his face. "I realized that maybe there is something good that came from all this." Lucas smiled back and let out a relived sigh. 

"Are you okay?" He asked finally. Nathan shrugged. 

"I think so. Or maybe I will be. At least once I get out of that house." He shifted, a little unsure for a moment. "Luke, I think I have away to get us both away from Dan." 

* * *

"Hello, boys." Dan said as they walked up to him. He was shooting ball at the basketball hoop at their house. "What can I do for you?" He asked, turning to him. 

"You can leave Lucas alone." Nathan said bluntly. Dan's eyes widened slightly and anger flashed in them when he turned to Lucas. 

"I guess you two have been talking."

"You should have told me." Nathan said, rage in his own voice. 

"Son." Dan sighed and put aside the basketball. "I was going to." Nathan stepped back when Dan stepped forward and scowled. 

"I'm not your son anymore." Nathan said, holding out the papers. 

"What's this?" Dan asked, accepting them. 

"Emancipation papers. I'll be moving out of the house. And you'll be leaving me and Lucas alone from now on." The anger in Dan's eyes spiked up a notch. 

"You can't do this." 

"I think we can." Lucas spoke up. "As for your threat..." Lucas' expression changed to one of despair and tears even sprang to his eyes. "He said he didn't want anything to do with me when my mom told him. He said he didn't love me. He abandoned me." Lucas face changed again to one of satisfaction and he smiled a small smile at Dan. "I'm good at lying, Dan." 

"You both are my kids. Mine." Dan stepped forward again, scowling. "You really think you'll get away from me that easy?" Lucas shrugged. 

"I think you don't have a choice in the matter." His eyes turned slightly sad and he shook his head. "You know, I've never really had faith in people before, but I gotta say, your one of the worst." 

"Bye, Dan." Nathan said, grabbing Lucas' arm and pulling him away from Dan, still standing on the court with the papers clutched in his hands. 

"You alright?" Lucas asked when they got to the road. Nathan let out a shaky laugh.

"I think so, you?" 

"I think so." He started to say something else when his cell phone went off and he looked at the caller i.d. and saw Keith's name displayed there. 

* * *

Twenty one hours and sixteen minutes later, Keith, Nathan and Lucas stood side by side in the hospital staring through the glass at the tiny newborns inside, their gazes focused on one in particular. 

"Wow." Nathan said, smiling and looking over at the other two men.

"Yeah." Keith said, smiling brightly. Nathan and Lucas exchanged looks and Lucas smiled, looking back at Karen and Keith's new baby. He still couldn't believe everything that had happened since summer. 

He'd started out the summer allowed to have no one but Ryan and living with his drunk mom and her abusive boyfriend. Now he was surrounded by people who cared about him and even found a brother that he didn't know he had. He was beyond happy and content. 

His smile grew wider. Yeah, everything was going to be alright now. 


End file.
